


Mask of Fortune

by Neon_Indis



Series: The Arcana short stories [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, may contains spoilers from Asra's upright ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Indis/pseuds/Neon_Indis
Summary: Memories are precious things. And yet so volatile. And sometimes, the slightest thing can change everything. The smallest object can make the heart remember why it's beating so strongly for him... And this is why Shireen hid it for so long.But what if it is the time to remember?A oneshot about Shireen (The Apprentice) recovering an old memory!





	Mask of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about MC and Asra about the night they met. I used my MC called Shireen here, but I tried to keep the story as neutral as possible concerning the gender of the Apprentice. Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> This story is dedicated to my friend, Sarah. I hope I did well! ♥
> 
> P.S: Engish isn't my native language, so I apologize for any mistake I made!

* * *

**Mask of Fortune**

* * *

After we go back from our little wandering, Asra and I finally are finally back at our shop after a stop by the palace to see all our friends. It felt good to have a moment to talk with Nadia, Julian and Portia, and also to see Asra that happy to be able to spend simple times with Aisha and Salim again. But as sweet as it was, I feel relieved to find my way back home. I dream about getting into bed, with him snuggled against me and me hugging him all night. I notice a little chest on the counter, probably something Muriel didn't know where to store it when he came to take care of the store. Asra and Faust are already upstairs, but my curiosity is stronger. I don't recognize the chest. Or maybe I do? It's sure it's not Asra's, so maybe it is one of my aunt's, but it feels weird. I decided to open it and then I find a lot of simple, and weird, stuff. A book, a feather, a scarf, and a mask? It looks like the one Asra made for me for the Masquerade. And taking a closer look at it, it is definitely Asra's work... Suddenly, I feel my head spinning, and my mind is going blank, like this time at the Lazaret...

~~~~~~~~~~

_ **9 years before...** _

  
As the last client of the day passed through the door to get out of the store, I felt the entire excitement of Vesuvia perfuming the whole shop. Both my aunt and I waited for this for months. I heard her running upstairs before she finally decided to go down, already dressed and ready to go. Before reaching the door, she looked at me, as caring as ever.

  
"Are you sure you're okay with closing the shop alone? It's the beginning of the Masquerade after all!

_ I'm sure of it aunt Azura, don't worry about me. Now go join your friends before they start celebrating without you!

_ Alright little dove. See you in some days!"

  
She sends me a kiss with her hand and quickly crosses the door to join the festivities. 

  
"Well, I guess I'll do some cleaning before getting ready..."

  
The Masquerade was always something I enjoyed, but I somehow got bored through the years. It feels like something's missing. But I can't point out what it is. And my magic doesn't seem really helpful with that. I started to clean the counter and put every lasting ingredients and crystals at the back. This room is currently nothing more than a storage room, but I keep thinking it is a huge waist. We could do so many things here! Alas, I'm not talented enough to propose anything more than what we do here for now. It's hard to learn magic and running a shop at the same time, especially when my skills are exceeding my aunt's for some years already.

I spent way too much time to clean up everything, but I finally see the end of it. It's time for me to go and dress up. I took time to find the perfect outfit, carefully picking the colors. The light fabrics help a lot to make me look like a friendly spirit coming to dance and sing with the living world. My enthusiasm makes my aura sparkling so strongly that it's giving me chills. After I managed to link all the parts of my costume together, I took a quick look at myself in the mirror. It is so unlike the usual me, but it's exactly what I like. I improve the look by putting some jewelry and I feel ready to go out.

  
I carefully lock the front door of the shop with my magic before starting to walk across the people and the shimmering lights of the street. I bet the market place is already crowed as ever at this hour. Too bad, it is the best place to be during the first day of the Masquerade. The Count always makes sure we're entertained. Probably to receive countless of acclamation I suppose. While I was lost in my thoughts, I let myself walking, following the people until I suddenly stop. Someone is sitting here, with some masks exposed on a little stall at his side and a tarot deck in front of him. The cards immediately catch my attention, but a soft voice is waking me up.

  
"Willing to try to talk with them?

_ Oh, I... was I staring too much?

_ I wouldn't say _too much_, but you were definitely staring."

  
He says that with such a soft smile, I can't help but laughing a little. I finally study my surrounding, noticing that I'm just at the back of the shop. Wait. The shop? I never noticed this man before! Or was I that lost in the euphoria before? I have to ask him!

  
"Were you always doing this here? I mean, I never noticed you before.

_ Well, I'm usually at the Market during the Masquerade, since I'm sure to sell all my masks there. But I was late this year and another fortune-teller established there recently. So I decided to try it there. After all, I hear about this shop at least fifty times a day!

_ Really?

_ People say that the owner is a pretty good alchemist, and her apprentice sounds interesting too. Too bad I arrived when the shop was already closed."

  
I admit, it feels nice to be praised like this by a stranger... If only he knew that he was talking to the _apprentice_! Before I could add anything, I feel something going around my leg, startling me. My surprise is even bigger when I notice a purple snake sneaking towards the young man.

  
"There you are! I told you not to climb on other people, you scared our friend here!

_ _Friend angry__?_

_ I'm not angry at all! I was simply surprised, that's all.

_ You can understand her?

_ Well, very lightly but yes."

  
His gaze slightly changed, as if he just understood something. If I had to judge the link between those two, I would say that's she's his familiar. I can feel it quite clearly.

  
"You-..."

  
He just opens his mouth to speak that we feel some drops of water falling onto our faces. By the time we take a look to the shy, thousands more arrived, crashing everywhere. A sudden pouring rain made everyone running away to get a shelter. In the panic, the stall where all the masks were exposed falls into the wet ground, breaking some of them. The man tries to protect his cards, and I can't blame him for that. I start to gather as many masks as I can into my harms, and he soon does the same. I don't need to talk for him to follow me when I'm running towards the entrance of my store. I quickly unleash my magic to open the lock and rush inside, closing the door after he entered.

  
"Are you alright?

_ I am, just pretty soaked.

_ And your deck?

_ Seems safe. Thank you for helping me with my masks.

_ I couldn't leave things like this while I could help. You really don't need to thank me for this."

  
We smile softly before I move my head to make him follow me. I guide him upstairs to the living area, putting some towels on the floor to display the remaining masks. I let him do this while I pick some wood logs to light the fireplace. Once the logs are in place, I just need to pick the salamander. I hate taking her away from her soon-to-hatch egg, but this is an emergency. Slowly, the fire starts to crackle, and I put some other towels for the man and his lovely snake to sit by the fire and dry themselves after all the masks were ready to get rid of all this water.

  
"I really need to know who I have to thank for all that.

_ My name is Shireen.

_ Then again, thank you Shireen. I'm Asra and this is...

\- _Faust_!

\- Nice to meet you Asra. And you too, Faust."

  
I bring him a cup of tea and a slice of my favorite pumpkin bread while we're both sitting in front of the dancing flames. We start to talk about our strange little adventure, about the fact that I am _indeed_ the owner's niece, and also about magic. As I suspected, he's one too. However, his aura is even more readable than before. Maybe because there's only the two of us here? After a time, only the cracking fire was audible in the room. I turned my head to take a look on the masks. They should be dry be now. I take one of them, gently passing my fingers on it. It is a white, blue and gold butterfly-shaped mask, detailed with fine lines and some lovely colorful stones. Instantly, my face is illuminated with a soft smile. And I think Asra noticed it since I feel his eyes on me.

  
"You said you're making them yourself?

_ Yes. They're not perfect but people seem to like them so it's enough for me.

_ They're stunning.

_ Well, thank you then."

  
The room is getting darker. It means that the _real_ party, when the streets of Vesuvia are becoming full of people, light and music, will start soon. And it makes me realize that because of our misfortune earlier, Asra didn't manage to sell his masks. I turn my gaze to him, with this guilty feeling taking me to the throat.

  
"Your masks are dry, you still have the time to sell some of them right?

_ I guess I have. But I will have to go home and make some new one. I don't have enough right there...

_ I shouldn't have talked that long, I'm sorry.

_ Don't be! It's nothing serious.

_ At least let me help you tonight."

  
He gently nobs, and we both stand up, taking the masks with us after I cleaned the room of the towels and put the salamander back to her little shelter with her egg.

  
The sky is clea again with the stars timidly showing up. And as expected, the shop's street is way too full to let him place anything around. The ambiance at the Market is the same. In fact, most of the streets are full as ever. Was the Masquerade always that huge? We end up near the harbor, where the crowd seems more manageable. I'm in charge of the masks while he places himself to make some reading to the people willing to listen to the arcanas. I wonder what they would tell me if I tried... At this thought, I lifter my head a little and freeze at the sight of a beautiful woman leaving a huge ship with giant purple sails. I can't take my eyes off of her. She has such a presence. Grace, beauty and a strong pride. Those are the things I see when I look at her. It seems that some guards of the Count are waiting for her. She follows. Not a single soul dares to talk, like she could vanish like a dream if someone tried to say a word. I glance at Asra, and he seems as fascinated as me by the lady who just arrived in the city. We stay a moment without saying a word until I hear someone shoving me. Luckily, Asra stops me before I hurt myself.

  
"Thank you.

_ You're welcome. It's the least I could do after you saved me and my goods from the rain. You should be enjoying your Masquerade night.

_ I _am_ enjoying it so far. I made a new friend.

_ Then please accept this and go dance with everyone else. From a friend to a friend."

  
I take a look at his slender hands and my eyes open wide when I see what he is giving me. It is the mask I admired earlier! I focus on his gaze again speechless.

  
"I want you to have it. And I don't want anyone else to wear it.

_ _Gift!_ "

  
He makes me blush. I can see the amount of work behind it, the hours he spent on it. And he is giving it to me. I slowly take it, still in admiration. I finally meet his eyes and then it's like we don't need to talk anymore. He tells me one last time to go and enjoy the Masquerade for both of us. I can't say no to the smile he's giving me. While I'm walking away from him, I turn back, the mask locked against my heart.

"Will you come back? I didn't get the chance to ask for a reading!

_ Maybe next year hten!

_ Next year at the back of my shop. Promise me. 

_ Next year, at the back of your shop. I will be there. I promise."

  
It's my turn to softly smile for him while I walk backwards until I'm not able to see him anymore. This feeling... I'm so curious about him, his magic, his knowledge. He seems weird. He seems intriguing. I know we will meet again. Perhaps I found a new reason to look forward to the next Masquerade after all.

~~~~~~~~~~

I hear his voice calling me out desperately. I hear him pretty clearly now.

"Shireen! What's happening? Are you alright? Oh please answer me!"

I feel both of his hands around my shoulders, and I feel him shaking. Tears are starting to roll over my cheeks, and he's back to his usual worries. I smile, shaking my head slowly to reassure him a little. He didn't notice that I was hugging the mask tightly against me, nor the chest full of treasures. Treasures I share with him. All of those are the ones he gave me through the years we saw each other during the different Masquerades. I finally understand this. These are my precious memories. My heart is ready to explode. And I know he feels it too. I finally dare to look at him, putting one of my hand on his cheek.

"You promised you'd come back. And you did. Each year, you did...

_ Shireen? How...

_ I remembered. That night. When the rain surprised us. When we sat for hours. When we met... And when you gave me this. I remember all of this. _Our_ beginning..."

  
He finally resolves himself to look at the little object hidden in my free arm and within the mysterious chest. His eyes start to get wet too. The butterfly-shaped mask is nine years old, a little more grayer, but it was still the same, even more magical and priceless than before. And it had such an importance to me that it unlocked a memory we thought would be lost forever. We locked eyes before hugging each other tenderly, both of us crying.

  
"You really remembered..."

  
Those two words are the only ones I get to hear for a little time between the kisses he puts on my forehead, on my cheeks, and then on my lips. I knew he would come back. But now I remember that, even back then, I hoped he would stay here forever, just like right now. And I won't forget this feeling anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Maybe I'll write again about these two lovebirds... Stay tuned! Thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
